


Dinner Arrangements

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camgirl, Camming, Dom Sym, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: After a month apart, Sombra and Satya finally get the chance to meet for a date and Satya has plans for them.





	Dinner Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



> Thanks to ZeroInvador for requesting this piece! It was far too much fun to write.

Sombra nervously adjusted her clothes in front of the full length mirror, knowing full well there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. She’d ditched the normal clothing she would wear while working for a deep purple blouse and black tights separated by a wide belt, combining it with a pair of black pumps. It was a little more feminine than her usual style, but she knew exactly how much Satya enjoyed seeing her this way, a side of her that no one else got to witness. After checking the time and realising she really _ did  _ have to go now, she gave up fussing over her outfit and grabbed the small purse off the hallway table by the door to her hotel room. 

She’d purposefully picked the hotel that was closest to the restaurant to make it easier to take care of the build up of sexual tension that always occurred on these dates. They’d been ‘officially’ dating for several months now, and these dates went the same - shameless flirting throughout dinner or whatever activity they were doing before a frantic search for the nearest hotel room. The walk from the hotel to the restaurant was only two minutes and a smile bloomed across her face when she looked through the glass of the front windows, spotting Satya at a table in the corner. 

Satya was looking as gorgeous and regal as she always did, wearing Sombra’s favourite white and blue one sari with gold accents. She’d even kept her hair down, with it settled over one shoulder this time. Sombra made her way inside, forcing herself to stop staring at Satya from outside, and spoke to the server so she could be lead to their table. 

Warmth shot through Sombra at the small, but genuine smile that spread across Satya’s lips as she  spotted Sombra approach the table. 

She took the seat across from Satya, hooking the strap of her bag over the top of the chair, bringing a hand up to brush some of her own hair behind her ear. The waiter handed them both a menu and placed a separate one for drinks between them before turning to leave them alone at their table. 

“It has been far too long.” Satya broke the silence, the hint of a smile still on her lips. 

“It _ has,  _ mi vida. You’ve been very busy since you joined Overwatch.” Sombra took the glass bottle of water in the middle of the table and began pouring herself a glass. 

“I did decide to associate myself with Overwatch as per your suggestion.” She countered, reaching out for her own empty glass and placing it in front of Sombra, signalling that she wanted it filled too. 

“Still enjoying it?” Sombra asked, giving into Satya’s request to fill her glass. 

Satya pursed her lips, using her organic hand to open the menu in front of her, “It is… fulfilling. It has been an interesting challenge and I believe I am finally… fitting in.” 

The thought of Satya making friends within Overwatch brought a smile to Sombra’s face. She’d joined almost a year ago now, but had remained an outsider in the group for the largest time because she had defected from Vishkar. It wasn’t at all surprising to her that the person who had first approached her with an outstretched hand of friendship happened to be Tracer, a woman that seemed to be friends with just about anyone and everyone. Sombra reached across the table to place her hand on top of Satya’s, her thumb rubbing against the back of it.    
“I might just have something special for you later, hermosa. Some information on Vishkar that I  _ may _ have found on my most recent mission for Talon.” 

“Is that your idea of a romantic gesture, Olivia?” Satya asked, eyebrow raised just slightly. 

“It might be.”

Satya just made a noise to show her disbelief and withdrew her hand from Sombra’s, picking up the menu and flicking through the pages quickly as the waiter approached the table. When the waiter stood beside the table, pad of paper in hand and pen at the ready, Sombra opened her mouth to speak. She was cut off by Satya raising a hand and beginning to order for them instead. 

“I would like to start off with an appetiser of Escargot L'ail for us to share followed by a baby roquette and roasted artichoke salad for my partner, and the saffron and white wine cream soup with mussels, shallots, and leeks for myself. Just a red wine shall do. You can return for the main course.” Satya held her menu out to him expectantly and Sombra scrambled with her menu to follow.

“We’re having multiple courses? You planning for this dinner to be a long one?” Sombra asked, eyeing Satya nervously. 

“Have you forgotten about our agreement? I will be  _ disappointed _ if you have.” Satya’s tone sent a shiver down her spine. She  _ certainly  _ hadn’t forgotten about  _ that _ . 

“No… I did what you asked.” Sombra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, a flush already rising to her cheeks. 

“Good. I have a lot planned for us this evening. As I said, it  _ has  _ been a long time.” 

Sombra swallowed thickly. She hadn’t thought about what Satya would have been planning in the almost month that they hadn’t been able to see each other in person. Of course they kept in touch through messaging and video calls, but that only did so much. Her face warmed even further, her ears burning at the memory of last week’s call. Sombra had spent a few hours scrubbing the net of any traces of  _ that _ call - not before making a set of copies for herself and Satya, of course. 

“I  _ see _ .” It was all Sombra could choke out, crossing one leg primly over the other underneath the table. She should have known really, that being forced to wear a vibrator in a relatively nice restaurant with heaps of people around would be  _ just _ the beginning.    
Satya reached somewhere underneath the table that Sombra couldn’t see, bringing out the remote for the vibrator that Sombra had inside her and giving her just the slightest smirk as she turned it on, starting with a low pulse setting. Sombra’s teeth sunk into her lower lip, her fingers tightening around the table cloth for just a moment before she forced herself to relax, trying not give Satya too much satisfaction just yet.

The waiter returning to their table with their shared appetiser and bottle of wine brought her out of her thoughts, and she shifted in her seat as if he could possibly discover what they were doing and she needed to hide from him. Satya gave a quiet chuckle as she reached out to begin spooning her part of the appetiser onto a small plate. 

“If you continue to squirm like that, everyone will know.” She looked Sombra directly in the eyes as she poured herself a glass of wine, her expression turning slightly wicked, “Or is that what you wish?” 

Sombra watched silently as Satya took her first bite and chased it with a quick sip of wine. 

“Are you not going to eat anything?” Satya gave her an expectant look, spurring Sombra to finally move. 

“Right.” Sombra picked up her spoon, copying Satya in bringing her part of the appetiser onto her own smaller plate and forced her usual cocky grin back onto her face, “You won’t beat me, Satya. Not tonight, not with this.”

“We will see about that.” Satya clicked one of the buttons on the remote and Sombra’s spine went ramrod straight as the low pulses turned into a consistent vibration. 

The topic of conversation was quickly switched from what they  _ totally were not doing _ to Satya’s newfound friendship with the Shimada brothers. It had started with bonding with Hanzo on being an outsider within Overwatch and discussing how he dealt with how others treated him initially. That had eventually extended to talking with Genji, about how he’d come to forgive Hanzo for his actions, trying to find a path forward to make things right with Lúcio in her own way. Sombra did her best to listen closely to everything Satya was saying, trying to ignore the toy buzzing away between her thighs and steadied her hand as she took a few sips of the wine Satya had picked out. 

“How is Talon? Are you making any progress with helping Widowmaker?” Satya asked, obviously realising that having Sombra just listen to her talk was far too easy of a challenge.  

“Um…” Sombra tried to pull some brain cells together to be able say  _ something _ , “I’ve been trying to talk to her… seems her conditioning has been weakening and I managed to get Gabe to-” Her speech was cut off by the vibe changing settings yet again, powerful pulses running through it. Her fingers tightened around the glass in her hand as she continued, “Get Gabe to put off any reconditioning Talon wants to do for as long as possible.”

“I see. You are certain that Overwatch will want to take her?” 

Sombra laughed a little at the absurdity of the situation and placed her glass back down on the table, “Yeah, fairly. Widowmaker doesn’t know that I know she’s been seeing Tracer in secret. She’ll be able to convince the gorilla to let her in.”

Satya hummed in acknowledgement as the waiter returned, their soup and salad in hand, placing the dishes on the table and picking up the dirty dishes that remained from their appetiser. 

“What would you like for your main course?” He asked with a smile. Sombra shifted in her seat much like she did the last time, partially afraid of the possibility that he might be able to hear the buzzing of the toy. 

“The roasted salmon pave for her and the duck breast with rosemary and pine nut pesto for myself.” Satya responded without hesitation. It was clear that she had planned this entire evening, right down to every single meal.

“Would you also like a cheese course, ma’am?” 

“Yes, I would.” 

They watched as the waiter nodded and disappeared with their dirty dishes. Sombra let out of breath that she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding, gripping the edge of the table and tapping her foot at the floor. 

“Princesa,” Sombra whined, “Lower the setting, hermosa, _ please _ .”

“Do you need to use your safe word?” Satya asked, giving Sombra a patient look. 

“ _ Well, no _ but-”

“The answer is then no. You will simply have to hold out.” 

Sombra choked on a desperate whine and picked up her fork, beginning to eat the salad Satya had decided on for her. Her breathing had sped up a lot, feeling the warm pleasure building up behind her navel. She wasn’t going to last ‘til the end this time, not like they’d agreed she would. Sombra did the best to distract herself by eating her salad and drinking her glass of wine, refilling it whenever it was done.   

“I have been working with Dr. Ziegler on some new prosthetic limbs.” Satya said, glass of wine in one hand, remote threateningly in the other.

“Oh?” That was all the higher thought Sombra was capable off at that moment.

“Yes. A combination of hard light and her nanotechnology, it has been very interesting to work with her in that regard. I let her experiment with my spare prosthetic arm and tested it out myself, it was certainly…  _ an improvement. _ ”

“An improvement?” She parroted in between forkfuls of food.

“Before I could only sense extreme temperatures and pressure but with Dr. Ziegler’s assistance, I have been able to feel a lot more.” Satya punctuated her speech with reaching out to cup Sombra’s cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. She never used her prosthetic limb for this, only ever her organic hand for intimate touches to make the most of them. It was a surprisingly intimate moment in spite of what was happening between Sombra’s legs. 

The waiter returned again, carrying both of their main dishes and quickly replaced the salad and soup with them. Satya requested another bottle of wine between them as they had almost polished it off between Satya’s languid sips and Sombra’s nervous guzzling of her glasses. He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived, carrying their used dishes away. Sombra chewed her lip between her teeth, somehow managing to survive the onslaught of vibrations from the toy. 

Just as she had begun to relax and acclimatise to the toy, settling into the main course in front of her, Satya’s foot nudged at her shin. Sombra looked up, seeing Satya focused intently on her meal, even as the top of her toes dragged flirtatiously up Sombra’s inner leg and brushing up against her knee. Sombra sucked in a strangled breath and kept her legs closed tightly, trying to resist Satya’s attempts to make the challenge harder. 

“Spread.” Satya murmured, not even taking her eyes off her own food. 

“But-”

“Spread.” She repeated firmly, foot now pushing where her knees met.

Sombra’s face burned as she gave into Satya’s command, spreading her legs just enough for her foot to pass between them. It teasingly pet at her inner thigh for a few moments, giving Sombra a chance to take a few deep breaths to steady herself. Only after she swallowed another mouthful of her food did the ball of Satya’s food press against her mound. Sombra let out a keening noise and leaned forward, trying to minimise how obvious her reaction was. Her fingers tightened around the handle of her fork, trying to grip onto just about anything to keep herself from orgasming inside a restaurant full of people. 

Satya’s eyes finally lifted from the meals in front of them, looking directly at Sombra, “Do I have to remind you to behave?” 

“No.” It came out as a shaky, strangled whine. Satya raised an eyebrow, knowing Sombra was close to the edge.

The foot pressing at her found adjusted and added more pressure and Sombra came with a strangled sob. She ground against the foot between her thighs, her face hot with embarrassment, not that that ever stopped her from being turned on. The waiter had returned with their brand new bottle of wine half way through her orgasm causing Sombra to bite into her lower lip hard enough to taste blood. Satya accepted the bottle from him without even a moment's hesitation. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” He asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

“A slight cold. I have it handled.” Satya answered for her, covering for Sombra’s inability to answer. He hesitated to leave, eventually giving in when Satya ran her prosthetic hand through Sombra’s hair, “You have failed to keep to our agreement.” 

Sombra shivered at her tone. Disappointment dripped in Satya’s tone, but the undercurrent of amusement made it clear that Satya had expected this to happen.“You going to turn the thing off now for me, hermosa?” She looked up, giving Satya a crooked smile. 

“No. You broke the rules. We also have another two courses to get through. You will be patient.” She replied curtly, removing her hand from Sombra’s hair and picking her fork back up, clearing the remaining bits of food on her plate. 

Sombra inhaled deeply and picked up her own fork, sitting back in her chair and trying to regain some of her composure. She picked away at the rest of her dinner, foregoing the rest of the wine and drinking water instead to try keep herself from feeling so warm. The toy continued to buzz away at the same steady pace of before, feeling the slow build of second orgasm coming her way. Satya raised her organic hand into the air, calling for the waiter to come back and clear their dishes. As the waiter arrived at the table, Satya changed the setting of the vibrator, switching from the steady vibration to strong, irregular pulses that caused Sombra to sit up straight, muffling a squeak of surprise. 

The waiter eyed her curiously as he took both their dishes at Satya’s request and mentioned something about returning in just a moment with the cheese course. The period of time between each pulse kept changing, two seconds, five seconds, twenty seconds, one second. It was unpredictable and managed to make Sombra squirm in her seat every time. She was eager to distract herself and pick away at the cheese dish that had been brought out the second it was placed on the table. 

They made their way through the cheese course and then through the shared dessert that Satya had ordered, a wild strawberry Charlotte if she heard her correctly. Sombra nearly inhaled every piece of food, wanting to be able to leave the restaurant as soon as possible while Satya seemed to take her time savouring every bite. She waited quietly, patiently, as Satya finished her half of the dessert, not wanting to make whatever punishment awaited her back at the hotel even worse. Once she placed her spoon down and looked up at her, Sombra gave her a wide, pleading smile. 

“Are you  _ finished _ ?” Satya asked with emphasis on the last word that made her realise  _ exactly  _ what she was actually asking her. 

“No.” 

“ _ Good girl _ .” Satya smirked as Sombra shuddered just slightly at the praise, “Grab your things, we should return to the hotel.” She rose from her chair, picking up her own bag that had been hidden from Sombra’s vision.

“What’s in that?” Sombra asked, wondering why she would need to bring such a large bag to the restaurant when they both had rooms at the hotel up the street. 

“It was to be your reward. But perhaps now it will be your punishment."

She chuckled as Sombra stood up in a desperate scramble, almost forgetting her bag slung over the top of the chair where she’d left it. Satya lead them both to the front of the restaurant, quickly paying for their meal and leaving a generous tip as a form of apology. It didn’t take long for them to find themselves at the elevators in the hotel, stepping inside the moment the doors opened. Sombra attempted to fish out her key to swipe for access to her floor but Satya stayed her hand, using her own. 

“For what I have planned, we need to use my own room.”

Sombra followed Satya out of the elevator and down the hall, reaching her room, swiping the card quickly into the door and let them both inside. She lead Sombra through the small entry hallway into the bedroom beyond it, placing the large bag she had been carrying on top of the bed. A monitor with a camera mounted on top of it caught Sombra’s eye. It rested on top of the desk by the wall, facing directly at the bed. She could feel her heart rate pick up, the cybernetic implants not being able to control it through the surge of both desire and worry. 

The questions Satya had been asking casually over the previous weeks each time they video called finally clicked in place. She had originally taken it as Satya trying to express interest in her line of work by asking about methods one could employ to keep themselves truly anonymous on the internet. She  _ also  _ remembered one video call where Satya had forced her to admit to a fantasy. Sombra had always enjoyed the idea of being watched, the possibility of being caught. The feeling of embarrassment always seemed to go hand in hand with arousal and  _ this  _ was the ultimate fantasy, being fucked however Satya liked in front of a camera, letting who knows how many strangers watch them online. 

Just as arousal began to build inside her, anxiety nipped at the back of her mind. She placed her side bag on the ground by the bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. Knowing everything about the risk of  _ trying  _ to be anonymous online had kept her from fulfilling this desire a long time ago. Satya seemed to know her worry, both hands reaching out to cup her face and tilt her head up, eyes meeting.

“You are nervous.” Satya stated, examining Sombra’s face closely, waiting for confirmation. 

“I am, mi vida.” 

“I have done research. I have taken all the precautions, no one will know it is us, but if you would like to put a stop to this, I do have other options.” She said with a nod of her head towards the bag that sat on the bed beside Sombra. 

“What precautions?” Sombra asked, squashing down the discomfort and focusing on the feeling of Satya’s hands against her cheeks. She desperately wanted to give this a chance. 

“The windows are closed, the curtains drawn. I will be using a VPN and a voice modifier. They will not know it is us. The camera will be angled so they can’t see our faces.” Satya ran her thumb over Sombra’s lower lip and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Okay.” She breathed, after running over the measures in her head for a moment, “Anything for you, hermosa.”

“Good, now take off your clothes while I set up.” Satya withdrew her hands from Sombra’s face and stepped away, moving to the monitor on the desk. 

Sombra watched her for a few moments before removing her clothes, folding them nicely as Satya liked her to. She placed the pile of clothing on the floor at the end of the bed, her black pumps on top of the clothes, laying back on the bed and patiently waiting for Satya to be ready to begin. The vibrator was still inside her though the pulses had stopped long ago, Satya deciding to have mercy, at least for now. It was harder to keep it inside her now without her underwear providing support. 

“Stand up.” Satya commanded, not even turning to look at her. Sombra quickly followed her instructions, standing up with one hand cupping herself between the legs. 

She watched as Satya quietly discarded her own clothing and took a seat on the edge of the bed where Sombra had been just moments ago. Satya looked up at her, eyebrow raised with just a touch of a smirk on her lips. She gestured for Sombra to come closer. 

“First, we have to take care of your punishment. You failed to keep your word. Lay down across my lap.”

Sombra was quick to respond, bringing herself down to rest across her lap with her ass in the air, feeling Satya’s organic hand caressing her skin. She could see the red light blinking on the camera, signalling that the stream was already running. 

“Do you remember the punishment we agreed upon if you could not behave?”

She could feel her face warming, just managing to stammer out an answer, “Th-Thirty.”

“Very good. Remember to count.” She smirked down at Sombra as she flushed at the praise. 

The hand caressing her ass stayed for just a moment before it was raised, brought back down harshly on her cheek and causing Sombra to cry out. Satya followed her classic pattern of five spanks followed by using her fingers to tease at either her entrance or her clit, purposefully working her up. After the third lot of five, Satya turned the vibrator inside her back on, pressing it inside firmly with her thumb on the base. Her prosthetic hand moved up and down Sombra’s spine, pressing her fingertips against the spots she  _ knew  _ worked her up. Sombra squirmed in her lap as if she were trying to get away, the pleasure almost overwhelming. 

“ _ Please. _ ” She choked out, not exactly sure what she was begging for. To be forced to orgasm or for her to stop? 

Satya chuckled and relented, turning off the vibrator again and continuing on with the next five spanks, each one of them followed by a cry and the shout of a number. Once they had reached thirty, Sombra relaxed against her thighs, chest heaving. A reassuring hand carded through her hair and brushed it out of her eyes. 

“You can take the toy out of yourself now. Kneel on the floor.” Satya brushed a final strand of Sombra’s hair behind her ear before sitting back expectantly, waiting for Sombra to move. 

Once she had found her place kneeling on the floor, Satya stood up, moving carefully towards the monitor, checking the chat on the side. She let out a chuckle at the comments along the side. 

“They seem to enjoy the way you cry out. The way you whimper under my touch. I quite agree with them.”

Satya moved back to where she had been sitting on the edge of the mattress, spreading her legs open in front of Sombra. She reached out, cupping the back of Sombra’s head. No commands were needed for Sombra to know what she was asking for. Satya quietly sighed through her nose as hot lips and tongue met her cunt, finally taking care of the wet need that had been building since Sombra sat down in front of her in that restaurant. The fingers in her hair tightened their grip, pulling Sombra’s face as close as possible and forcing a whimper out of her throat. 

Her eyes flicked up to Satya every few moments, watching closely for the well learned signs of her getting close to orgasm. She enjoyed giving Satya oral, and she usually took her time to tease and enjoy - but not tonight, not when she had been sitting in that restaurant being teased for what seemed like hours. Satya’s breath hitching in her throat, and Sombra shuddered, knowing that she was just moments from finishing against her lips. 

Satya came with a slightly louder than normal exhalation, tilting her head back and the grip she held on Sombra’s hair tightening almost to a painful degree. Sombra whimpered against her and continued, lapping away at her folds as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Soon she was being pulled away, a signal to stop her ministrations. 

“Very good.” Satya praised, reaching for a tissue to wipe away the slick that covered the lower half of Sombra’s face. Being drenched in her girlfriend’s wetness was never something Sombra complained about, but it bothered Satya so she gave up protesting long ago. “Would you like your reward now?”

“Por favor.  _ ¡Dios mío! _ ” She pleaded, flushing brightly at Satya’s laugh. 

“How do you wish to be rewarded? You may have anything you like.”

“Anything?” Sombra asked, her mind already drifting to something they rarely did. 

The smirk and raised eyebrow Satya gave showed she already knew what she wanted, “Yes. Anything.”

“Then you know what I want, princesa.” 

Satya twisted on the bed, unzipping the bag that rested on the mattress and began rifling through the toys inside. She fished out the strap on they liked to use from time to time and its matching harness. 

“Lie down across the bed, your side facing the camera.” Satya ordered, adjusting the straps around her hips. 

Somba got up off the floor and laid down against the mattress, knees meeting the floor. She watched as Satya adjusted the angle of the camera to capture everything for the people viewing without showing their faces. There was the sound of footsteps as Satya came around the side of the bed, taking her place behind Sombra and kneeling between her spread legs. She could hear the slick sounds of Satya covering the toy in lube, though she was fairly sure she didn’t need it. 

“I will turn your implants off now.” She warned, pressing her fingers against the implants embedded in Sombra’s spine. 

There were a few moments before Sombra felt all her implants go offline, her body regaining primary control of all her functions and her senses being slowly overwhelmed with what was normally filtered out. Sombra had shown Satya months ago how to disable her implants if it were necessary but the only time they had ever used it since then was for sex, for times where she needed to completely relax and unwind. She could feel the head of the toy pressing against her entrance briefly before Satya gave a short thrust, pushing inside. 

Sombra let out a low appreciative groan as Satya’s organic hand weaved its way into her hair and tightened, pulling as she began to thrust into her. It was slow at first and picked up pace, the sound of skin slapping skin only being drowned out by Sombra’s moaning. Where Satya was incredibly quiet, Sombra was loud and unashamed. Her cheeks burned at the sound of the toy entering her over and over, even though she was enjoying being fucked from behind while random strangers got to watch the entire thing online. It had been better than she imagined really. 

Satya’s prosthetic fingers pressing down on the sensitive skin around her implants only increased her pleasure, her moans now easily heard through the walls of the hotel room. If she weren’t busy being so well fucked, she might actually care for what their neighbours might be able to hear. 

“May I-” 

“Yes.” Satya cut her off, giving the answer to her question before she could even finish asking. 

Sombra let out a shout as she tumbled over the edge, two of Satya’s fingers pinching around the sensitive implant in the middle of her back. She trembled, fingers twisting and gripping the sheets. They didn’t do this often because of how Satya worried about the effects of turning her implants off too frequently but when they did, it was always worth it. There were a few more shallow pumps of the toy before it was withdrawn, the hand in her hair disappearing. Sombra slumped against the mattress in a tired heap, thoroughly satisfied. 

Her eyes fell closed, listening to the sound of Satya removing the harness, turning off the stream and then returning to her side. She encouraged Sombra up onto the bed properly and crawling up beside her, pulling Sombra into a tight embrace with her head resting against her chest. Satya was not normally one for lots of physical affection, preferring to have enjoy it in smaller, briefer amounts but she made an exception for when they were finished with a session. It had become habit now for her to pull Sombra into her, stroke her hair and praise her. She reached down, fingers fiddling against the implants on Sombra’s spine and bringing them back online, not wanting to have them turned off for longer than necessary. 

“Thank you.” Satya murmured against Sombra’s hair. 

“For what?” She replied, already knowing the answer, they had this conversation every time. Her eyes remained closed, enjoying the soothing touches that Satya was offering her. 

“For giving me control.”

Sombra snorted a laugh and buried her face against the crook of Satya’s neck, “Anything for you, hermosa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to contact me in order to request a piece of your own, feel free to drop me a message or an ask at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com :D


End file.
